The Order of The Dark Phoenix
by Talentedhidexx
Summary: Harry is evil and he his a crew of all your favorite hogwart students luna is older and he is a desendant of someone powerful whos made up
1. The first chapter

This is a Harry Potter fic and Harry is evil and powerful

"James, is it really safe here?" asked lily nervously "Don't worry,love it is extremely safe here none will suspect worm tail of being our safe keeper"right as James said that, the door burst open and it was none other than Voldemort "That rat bastard" James said as he went for his wand and then realized he didn't have it "Guess ill have to fight you the muggle way" James said but then was hit with the killing curse the curse had not him but James in a moments panic knocked himself out using wandless magic spell named paralize.Meanwhile lily had taken Harry and Mason upstairs they were only one years old for gods sake but she put an incantation on Mason and harry it was super powerful and she practiced it just incase anything happened she found it in the Potter library the more evil the spell used on the kids the more power they gained but possibly they could also absorb evil that will come to them at age 11 lily took the risk as of Voldemort used a spell on any of the kids it would rebound on him ending the war but Lilly didn't have time to be thinking she waited for Voldemort to come and then she she paralized herself but with her wand so it was more powerful, right as Voldemort cast the killing spell Voldemort then exclaimed"It seems the Henry boy is more powerful but I should just knock out the other one he is too loud Voldemort stupefeyd mason and then he Cast the killing spell on Harry and the spell rebound part of the house collapsed and a piece of glass fall on masons head.

**20 Minutes Later**

Sirius walked into the house lily had sent him a code green it meant Voldemort was there luckily Sirius called albums and they meet on scene Sirius then Shouted"Lilly! James!" "Right here!" James Shouted back, then Sirius helped James while Albus

went upstairs and helped Lilly then they checked the cribs and Mason had a scar Albus exclaimed"He is the Child of the prophecy!


	2. The second chapter

**6 Years Later**

"Harry make some cereal for your brother" James said demandingly.Harry sighed and then poured some cereal and milk for his spoiled brother.Ever since July 31sth Harry had to do everything for mason that spoiled brat couldn't do anything for himself he could barely form sentences and the most magic he had done had been a lumos spell and James Wand only flickered a bit.Harry didn't even consider james as his father because he was just too rude to him.The only good thing in his life was when Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot came over they both loved Harry sometimes Sirius would lend harry books from the Black Libary as Sirius knew harry loved reading the books.They were a little Dark but him and Remus knew that Harry was mature for his age harry would return the books in 2 days he was Incredibly smart for his age.Harry then gave Mason his cereal and went down to read Dark arts and how to defend yourself against them it was like defense against the dark arts but it also taught you dark arts.Harry locked his door using a charm he learned from one of Sirius's lighter books he had performed wandless magic a lot and had discovered how rare it was after performing it in front of remus.

**4 Years Later**

**"**Im going to hogwarts!" Mason kept screaming around the house.Harry was annoyed by this and had decided on going to shop with Remus as Sirius was going with James but promised to ride the train with Harry.Remus and Harry went to gringotts because Harry wanted to draw money from the Potter vault as he didn't want Remus to waste his money on him.Harry walked up to the goblin and asked"May I draw money from the Potter Vault" The goblin responded with"Ill need a blood test Sir Potter."Of course" Harry responded a drew a small dagger from his enchanted pocket and cut his finger and dropped his blood into the goblins cup. He then waited for the enchanted parchment to show up and then BAM! The paper came out of nowhere and the Goblin read it and asked Harry"Mr Potter I need you to come and alone" Harry responded with I wish to accept your request but if it is alright I would like to bring Sir Remus Lupin with me.The goblin responded with "as you wish Sir Potte-"."Now come with me".Harry Followed The goblin and he was met into a private room with The head of Gringotts Bangrip He was then showed the parchment which read

**Name:Harry James Potter**

** Mothers:Lily Evans Potter**

** Father:Hadrian Smith Green**

** Ancestors:Henry Knea Prawe. **Harry Recognized who Henry Knea Prawe was as he read about him in History Of Magical Britain he was just a myth though rumored to be able to end a army with him just thinking it.If Harry was his descendant than him and Mason weren't actually twins because Mason took the test and it came back he was 50% Potter and 50% Evans.Harry then realized that His ancestor probably had made a fortune so he would own a lot of money and ancient stuff.Harry asked Bangrip"May I see the Prea vault". Then Bangrip responded with only people with true blood or true love with someone who has true blood may enter as Remus was his uncle Harry and Remus entered the vault which was protected by ancient runes Harry saw a lot of books and he found something he truely loved it was a...Staff! They were said to be able to channel a wizards full potential Harry took it and put it in a bag he found it was enchanted so that you could enter it and it had rooms Harry put his staff by the libary and then exited the bag.Harry took the entire libary and put it into his. Bag so he didn't get bored at hogwarts.Harry then found a ring that you can put coins in by pressing the coins against the emerald he could also press it against his vault and ask for a certain amount harry put 100,000 galleons in his ring just incase and left to buy items He went to the book store and bought the books he needed then he went to ollivanders He knew staffs were rare so he bought a wand which was supposed to be for his brother but it fit him perfectly and shrunk his staff put it in his wand and it worked perfectly he could unshrink his staff by saying unravel he then went to to buy a robe and met a blonde haired boy the boy was demanding a premium hogwarts robe for 30 galleons Harry then asked the boy"How is the premium robe different then the normal robe".The boy then responded"Well it has more features and it looks better" Harry then told the Woman"I'll take a premium robe" The woman responded with"Who's paying" Harry then responded"Me"And showed her his ring The blonde haired boy was surprised by the ring as apparently there are only 4 rings who belong to each of The hogwarts founders.Harry had never heard about it in any of his books but assumed the blonde haired boy who he had figured outs name was Draco Malloy had read about it in a book that the malfoys own.Harry had heard James talk about how he hated the malfoys harry thought of befriending the boy to annoy James and thought of this plan to be genius.He asked Draco to meet him on the train as he wanted to talk more to Draco and he agreed.Harry left the shop with his robe and went on to the most fun part of the day getting a pet he thought of getting a snake as he enjoyed how sneaky they were and he discovered he could talk to them when he was out in the garden reading.Harry then asked the cashier where the snakes were the guy answered with"Really wow! Okay well we have one in the back he's a rare breed but he bites anybody who pets him so good luck". Harry walked to the back of the storeand listened to the snake say "_ehhhh another human time to feed humansss are idoitsss except for the 2 speakersss. _Harry responded to the snake with"_may I pet you". _The snake was surprised and replied with "_yess speaker may you be my master._Harry responded with"_Of course let's go now"_I'll take it said Harry to the cashier and bought it for 5 galleons and him and Remus left back to the potter house


	3. The third chapter

Harry got ready to leave he dressed in his robe and left with Sirius to apparate to kings cross they made it there and Harry saw Draco he walked up to him and said "Hello" Draco replied with"let's go to the train" and Harry said "ok" they went to the train and sat in a compartment there was another girl in it but Draco said he knew her and that we should sit down so we sat down.Harrt asked the girl for her name she said Luna lovegood.He had heard about her from The daily prophet her mother died in a lab accident Harry figured that it probably scarred her so Him and Draco started a conversation that ended with them eating a bunch of sweets while playing 3-way wizards chess.It was a rare game that decals dad had bought for him when it was on the market it ended with Draco beating Harry but Luna beating Draco they were gonna play another game but a girl walked in and asked if they saw a tad Harry said"I can use a summoning charm to summon the toad" Harry used a summoning charm and the toad apparated to their compartment.The girl was surprised that he did magic but didn't say anything except that her name was hermione she then shouted for the boy to come take his toad.Draco was holding the toad for the boy and when the boy came Draco gave him the toad and Luna asked the boy and the girl"would you like to sit down in the compartment with us' the boy and girl said sure and they introduced themselves as Neville and Hermione they got into a conversation about houses and they all agreed on getting into Hufflepuff because Harry and Draco wanted to defie their parents hermione and Neville wanted to be with the rest of them because they are their first friends and Luna thinks the traits match up to hers.They left the train and got on a boat there wasn't enough for all so Harry sat on another boat but he realized after he got on it it was his "brothers" His brother was insulting him and calling him a worthless squib.This angered Harry to punch mason straight in the face Breaking his nose mason tried to push Harry off the boat so Harry hurled him straight at the castle with his staff the other people in the boat shouted for hagrid but hagrid had started swimming toward Mason and he was stopped when Madam Pomfrey came out and took him to the nurses room everyone reached the great hall and Harry was called into Dumbledores office But as dumbledore was in the hall they both went to his office dumbledore told him "Harry my boy what were you thinking when you attacked mason you could've killed him this will have severe punishments potions detention every Saturday for 5 weeks now go and get sorted".Harry left but not before he told dumbledore "I'm not you're boy".Harry went to the sorting and they were done sorting Sally-Ann perks Professer Mcggonagal Then said Potter,Harry Everyone was surprised they heard of a twin but it was just a rumor.Harry walked up to the hat and the hat started thinking.**You'll do good in slithering but no people will watch you gryfindor ahh maybe ravenclaw no you have better desires oh I know hufflepuff suits you best no one will watch you you will be forgotten and you wish to be there so it's settled **GRIFFINDOR! Harry walked to hufflepuff to greet all of his friends they finished their dinner and went to the corridors it was by the kitchen which was great as they would eat a lot everybody was going to sleep but Harry used his wand to create a duplicate of him and put it in his bed he went into his bag and started reading he used a charm on himself so he wouldn't need to sleep he finished one book and practiced the killing spell he knew it was dark but it isn't if you use it on a animal Harry then read another book right until he checked the time he made it an hour early just so he could swap the replica.


	4. The fourth chapter

Harry waited for everybody to wake up and when Draco and Neville actually woke up he told them to dress so they could arrive early while they were dressing Harry fed his snake who he put in his bag they dressed and left for breakfast they started eating and then hermione and Luna came and they discussed transfiguration after they finished eating they went to to transfiguration and sat down and waited for Professer Mcgonaggel She came and told them"We'll be turning matches to needles now let's start.Harry did it in 10 seconds and helped hermione and told her that she should do it in 3 parts it worked for hermione so he helped Draco and then Neville and also Luna he went around helping everybody right until he came to mason.Mason told him"don't you dare come near me you fucking squib this angered Harry so much he used a Crucio! Curse on him everyone was shocked and Harry ran out of the room The Professer told Neville to get Madam pomfrey Neville went to get her and saw Harry and told him to get out of the school Harry took his warning and tried to leave the school but dumbledore stopped him Harry unshrunk his wand and attacked dumbledore with Avada Kedavra dumbledore fell dead and Harry left the school and apparated

**Meanwhile at school** Neville went and got Madam pomfrey and she came back and treated him butvon the way to the infirmary she found dumbledore dead on the floor she took him back with him and they were at the infirmary.** In class. **

Draco and the crew were surprised at what Harry did but he was their friend if he became evil they would be evil with him Professer Mcgonnagel canceled class and went to the infirmary and was surprised when she found dumbledore lying dead She was now the acting headmistress.Draco went and got Harry's bag he realized there was a hole in it he put his hand in and slipped he thought he was gonna fall on his head but he fell through the bag he saw a painting and asked him where he is the painting told him he was in Harry's bag he already knew that he then asked the painting"Where is Harry" the painting said"I don't know".Draco then left the bag by clicking the leave button but he took Harry's snake first he meet with the crew and told them about the bag Neville told the crew that"Harry probably left the school they then banned together to wait for Harry to come and join him when he comes they also vowed to kill Mason and that Luna should lure him since no one would suspect Luna of killing anyone and she could use a dagger.Then they went to sleep.Luna woke up early and went to Breakfeast.She walked over to mason and whispered sweet nothings into his ear and told him to come mason followed her into the janitors closet and she stabbed him 20 times then she left used a charm to clean herself and took her fingerprints off of him and went back to breakfast Draco had obliviated everyone because no teachers were there and most people were asleep they called it a mission successfull they then left and it was a free day because of everything that had happened they summoned a boat and left hogwarts they used invisible charms so nobody would see them and they put some on their boats they left the school and went to gringotts it was their place to go if anything went wrong so they took their charms off and arrived there and they saw no other than Harry


	5. Gearin up

**I know Luna is younger but this is a fanfic so please don't comment on luna being young thanks.please criticize but don't do it rudely **After arriving at gringotts The squad met up with Harry.Harry was shocked to see them and asked "What are you doing here".Then Neville responded with"After what you did we decided to join your crusade so we killed Mason and left"Harry responded with"We should gear up I have a lot of artifacts in my vault turns out I'm not a potter I'll explain it later".The crew then went into Harry's vault their friendship was more then enough to Allow his friends to enter.Neville Picked up a enchanted fire shield and The Sword of Eon the sword was rumored to be yielded by Herpo the Foul he would use it to crush his enemies he rarely used it because it was to powerful and would take his magic but if in the right hands it gives the wielder more power.Luna Took the Crown of intelligence not many people had heard of it because it was a more powerful version of ravenclaws diedam Rowena had been making it before she died it was a gift to Henry Prawn.Henry finished it but added his own touch the wearer must Truly posses the knowledge or else it will fall of your head and if you touch it again your insides will rip.The Crown fit perfectly on Luna's head Luna also picked up a Wand of incendiary rumored to be more powerful than the elder wand itself the wand was crafted by death and his friend grim reaper to grant death to anyone who opposes those who wield but only let those who saw death wield it.Draco had Gotten a necklace of Zeus when on its wielder it can turn its wielder into a lightning god but of course there is a weakness unknown to man.Draco also picked up wand of thunderbolts it enchances the wands abilities by 30% and its lightning spells by 80% Hermione Picked up a bag of endless room it was like Harry's bag but the room never ended Hermione Also picked up a Ring of Permafrost it shoots ice out of it and can be put into a wand to enhance its ice abilities.Harry had already taken The staff so he took the gauntlet of Elestones they were stones based on the elements Fire Wind Water Earth they were all on the gauntlet Harry could choose which one he wanted to use by thinking about it they had all chosen on wearing the armor that their anchestors had So Harry wore the armor that his anchestor Henry Prawn had worn when battling his greatest foe Mavellus Pronell.The armor consisted of ebony it was unbreakable it had a electrical aoura Neville dressed in a armor which looked like normal clothes but actually had been the armor of Achilles and Luna dressed in the armor of karna and her earrings.Hermione hadn't had any magical anchestors but had taken a blood test the results were surprising to Hermione because it read 

**Name:Hermione Jean Granger **

**Mother:Sarah Cloden Granger **

**Father:Jaden Smith Granger**

**Anchestors:Prafet Grant Frent**

Hermione was just as suprised as everyone Prafet Grant Frent was just as powerful as Henry Knea Prawn.Henry had actually trained Prafet.Hermione went down to the vault with the crew and they discovered the vault was more organized then Harry's they looked in the vault and found the Armor section Hermione had picked out it had been from Morgana.Prafet had loved Morgana and they had gotten married as a gift he gave her this set of armor when she died she wished the armor would go to her heir and so the armor has been passed down through generations and received more enchantments and when it was Hermiones turn to wear it the armor had been almost invincible.Draco had wore a armor made from the future one of his descendants had made it and gave it to the first malfoy and it had been passed through generations and like hermiones had been enchanted by all who wore it.Harry discovered a mansion Henry owned near England and had left for it with the crew 

The end of the chapter

Ps:next chapter will be big and after that will be a big battle not saying between who 

Ps:Harry will need a army and his wish will be granted.


	6. War preaprations

Harry and the crew arrived at the Mansion it had been protected by charms that only allowed heirs and their friend or soulmate in they entered the castle and Harry saw a Creature.Then the creature started speaking and it said"Master you have arrived you must speak with the klingz".Harry responded with"Take me to the see them".Harry had heard of the Klingz from a book he read they were a race of goblins thought to be killed by the wizards.Harry asked the Kling how it was alive and the kling responded with"Well those wizard fools were arrogant and stupid we could've killed them all but our queen convinced us to let them live and we made an alliance with one of the only non arrogant wizards was Henry Knea Prawn he hid us after discovering us by giving us an island our queen accepted it out said he didn't need the protection but she would take the island in exchange for them to be Henry's personal army for him and his desendants we renicarnate with our own memories I sensed you coming with the charms we put on the doors"They arrived at the kingdom and were meet by the queen.The queen then said"Ah I presume My son Ito told you about me and Henry's agreement".Harry responded with"Your hinges your son had told me about the agreement I wish to speak to you with my friends on a matter i need your kingdom for we should speak in a more private space would you know a such a place"The queen responded with"Oh please call me Moira and Henry and his descendants would talk in his shadow room it is protected by charms so Boby can see or hear us when we're in the room let's go follow me".They arrived at the room Harry started talking"I wish to start a war against the magical world but I have no kingdom or army I wish to use your kingdom to help me and my friends gain control of britains wizard ig world then start a global war.I need a way to disguise it to the muggles maybe another world war.Moira responded with"It is too dangerous my kingdom and I couldn't make it into the wizarding world without being realized.The news would travel too fast and we would have to retreat.Harry responded with"Well couldn't we create a cloaking device that cloaks your warriors".Moira responded with"Henry was working on something like that but he didn't finish it before he died it's in his vault".Harry then said"I'm going to gringotts".He left to go to gringotts with his friends he walked up to the goblin and said griping that was their code.The goblin took them to their vault Harry was taken to his vault and he Found the cloaking device it was a serum that could make you turn into a human Harry had though of finishing it enlarging it and putting it in a bunch of tubes Moira had told him her kingdom was 20,000 he asked Hermione and she said the tube had to be enlarged to 458 feet to make 20,006 serums.Harry asked Luna"Luna could you help me finish this potion Draco will be there to help you me Hermione and Neville are gonna enhance the Klingz armor and weapons their weapons are great but they can be better"Harry Neville and Hermione went to find gear they ended up with duplicating a spear and a sword and taking a crimson magic shield they then returned to Luna Harry asked"Luna have you and Draco finished the serum.Luna responded with"I just have to add this basilisk skin your fathers inventory is amazing here im done now we should try it before we enlarge it apparate it to Moira and oh take the antidote".Harry apparated to Moira and gave his the serum it worked he gave her the antidote and went back to tell Luna to enlarge it she enlarged it and the antidote they left the vault and closed it he returned to the castle and announced war


	7. Attack On Hogwarts

Harry and Moira had decided they needed to attack hogwarts to gain possible allies and hold kids to lure their parents to fighting so Harry could could then wipe out more people in the first battle making winning the war easier than it already is it was a smart tactical move that could draw out Voldemort as Harry knew he Wasn't dead Moira had been keeping tabs on the wizarding world and had told him they learned about it after a man named quarrel who Harry then reloaded was his teacher had revealed in a place he though was safe but had charms from Moira to send the audio back to her personal tech specialist Wondy.

**Meanwhile**

Albus was furious about the news his brother had died he had thought the defense barrier around him and the polyjuice potion meant no one could touch him but Apparently Harry had broken through the barrier albus had always thought he was a squib but he kept note not the underestimate him.It was all for the greater good though.And the next news he got had makes him bite through a lemon drop right after he put it in his mouth.Mason had died now he would have to get out of hiding to defeat the horcruxes.Dumbledore knew Ron and Seamus were idiots and they probably Couldn't get rid of one in a million years he wondered if he could reunite the order of Phoenix to help him get the horcruxes he thought about about them plucked a lemondrop into his mouth and went to sleep

**Attack on hogwarts **

Harry,his crew,and Moira had been preparing for the attack and finally decided it was time to strike They apparated outside of the wards they had thought to actually break them with the power of a 8th of Moira's army and him and his friends they could probably do it by themselves but it would be quicker they quickly broke down the wards and entered the school.Mccgonagal was surprised by the sound of the alarm someone ha broken the wards everyone was to evacuate except for older students who could fight or leave she quickly got out of "her" office and summoned all hogwarts protections and started fighting for the sake of hogwarts.Harry and his army quickly entered the school and shouting"Join us or you die,The lucky ones are hostages or the ones who join us.Most people had tried to run but had failed when Luna and Draco had blocked off all exits.Harry shouted one more time"Last chance join me or DIE! Most of the students Had walked to Harry's side being either frightened or one of the few people who had actually wanted to join him .There were a few who stood their ground and Harry took a couple who he knews parents were influential in the ministry of magic and had killed 2 who he deemed useless .Harry had then went to all the dorms to weed out all the people hiding he had only found 7 in hufflepuff.They surprisingly joined him quickly.Draco came back from Ravenclaw with 4 people who joined him one hostage and 1 death Hermione came back from slytherin with all of them as hostages as their parents were suspected death eaters and Neville had 3 Gryfindors All Weasleys Fred and George would do anything to Defie their parents and Percy coudnt handle his parents stress unfortunately Ron had left the school to attend tons funeral with Seamus.Harry was then stopped by mcgonnagel"Hello my teacher" He said pointing his wand at her"You are nothing but a waste of flesh"She said Harry cast a stupefy on her she was a great wizard and countered but Luna returning from the classrooms stupefeyed her and mcgonnagel fell"You will never win" She shouted before Harry went to the quidditch pitch to face off the students who had decided to stay and the teachers Luna had quickly gotten rid of quirrel The army attacked the students and Harry took snape on Snape was easy as he was a potions teacher not a dada but snape had managed to hit a sectumsempra on Harry Harry had called Neville to his side and gave him a list of what he needed for a potion Neville left during the crossfire and quickly gathered the ingredients but potions was not easy to him but remembering Harry he quickly started brewing and with a stroke of luck managed to finish it he applied it to Harry who then apparated of the wards he was treated by Gondok The best doctor Moira had the doctor quickly treated him.Neville and the crew had finished of everybody and left to the castle they had already had an island to keep the prisoners on it

_The island was none other than the place we love azkaban_


	8. The Tragen Courts

After Harry had recovered from the sectumsempra spell he had decided he should pay a visit to The weasleys starting with Fred and George he took Draco with him and they went to interview The twins they arrived at the Tragen Courts he was still grabbing azkaban from the ministry's control the island was his by inheritance but the ministry had taken it from a mentally disabled Prawe everybody had forgotten that the Prawe had owned it and thought the ministry owned it.Harry had thought of sending them a letter Moira and his friends suggested going to the ministry and taking control of it or going to azkaban and slaughtering the whole lot of guards prisoners and taking dementors as part of his army he had read about how Henry's son had made dementors the help him guard the prison he was making they could be summoned on command but everyone figured they could use the dementors to take out the guards and they could walk in and get the prisoners.Harry also figured if he took some of the death eaters bodies Voldemort would think they were taken and would look for Harry and Harry could take him out.He arrived at the Proden Prison and went up to Fred and George"Oi George its Harry with Draco Fred said looking at George.George said"Blimey Harry can you get us out of her it's getting kind of" Fred finished his sentence with"Cold in here"Harry responded with"A few questions first then we"ll see to getting you out of here"Anything harry" said George Draco asked him"Do you know where Ron is"Fred responded with"Should be back at the burrow oi will they see the mess you left".George said"Wish we could see their reaction"Harry asked Fred"Should we trust Percy"."That git may be a lot of things be he ain't no liar you can trust him".Harry responded to George with"Here put this on"he gave him a bracelet it could only be opened with the fingerprint of Harry.Harry finished with"If you ever try something You will be summoned to me it can read your thoughts".He let them out of the cell and said"Go speak with Hermione and Moira just look for Hermione she's with Moira".Fred and George preceded to go to the Castle where Harry told them Hermione was In the throne room.Harry preceded to go to the cell Percy was being held he asked him"Do you know where Ron is exact location". Percy responded with"Umm probably at the burrow its located in Ottery St Catchpool I could take you there under your watch of course".Harry Gave him the bracelet told him the info and told him to follow him they went to the castle Harry greeted Moira"Plot a course to Ottery st Catchpool we've got a brat to get.Harry Told his friends To gear up they were gonna Do it from the inside the plan was for Harry to turn into Percy using polyjuice and knock Ron out and take him back it should be small and quiet.Harry got all the ingredients and helped Luna brew it.Before he took it he had matter to discuss"We need a name we can't just be a army without a name Anybody got any ideas Draco responded with"Maybe loyalists" Everyone agreed the name was too plain"How about The order of the dark pheonix".Hermione said eveybody thought it was a great name but they needed another Soldier name like death eater.Their group could be called The Order of the Dark Phoenix They decided on Jäger.They finished up and Harry drank the Pollyjuice They left and went to the burrow Harry had knocked on the door"Who is it"A voice said who he figured was mrs Weasley."Its Percy open up".Harry said.Mrs Weasley opened the door quickly"Percy where did you go are you alright? Come on in.Harry entered the house.He responded to mrs Weasley with"I have to use the bathroom".He went to the Bathroom and searched upstairs and found a little girl looked about a year younger than him he put a silencing spell on her and shrunk her and put her in a bag he had on him it was small he closed it zip locked he went downstairs and found Ron and mrs Weasley waiting for them.Ron was talking about"That boy is a slimy git he's not strong I could beat him right now now magic".Harry being enraged Stunned mrs Weasley and stunned Ron he walked up to him and ripped a finger off but he wasn't done yet he used his bare hands and ripped Rons skull off while mrs Weasley was watching he then took of his polyjuice potion and showed mrs Weasley.He took The skull and kept it as a souvenir He left the spot with The little girl and Rons skull and finger.Harry went back to the house while he was gone Moira had attacked azkaban And had put troops there to guard it after they took it The only thing Harry needed was to take care of Voldemort get control of the ministry and then he could plot an attack on Diagon alley the best time would be when kids were shopping for supplies but he couldn't wait he would attack it after he took control of the ministry Harry couldn't wait but for now he needed to speak with someone with experience someone with knowledge someone who had led a war.The only people Harry knew were Voldemort and Gellert Grindelwand the only problem was that Harry thought of Voldemort as an enemy and well gellert was dead he would have to ask Moira Harry walked Up to Moira's throne and asked her"Do you know anything about gellert Grindelwand".She responded with"Oh you mean the guy that's presumed dead". Harrt asked her what do you mean presumed dead. "Well my tech specialist had heard about gellert being in a prison called Nurmengard". Moira said "Get the troops ready were planning a prison break".


	9. The Prisoners Escape

Harry and the Jägers left to attack Nurmengard castle.They arrived at the Castle And took down the guards They freed all the prisoners some tried to attack but they were easily killed.Harry searched all the cells and finally at the top found Grindelwand."Ah I've been expecting you"Grindelwand said.Harry was shocked he heard rumors on Grindelwand telling the future but he dismissed it as a simple lousy rumor."Hurry up we're leaving"Harry said.Grindelwand got up and followed Harry.They left the grounds and Harry took Grindelwand to the dining room being in prison could make someone hungry for something actually good."Ah Spaghetti was always one of my favorite foods".Harry asked Grindelwand"Hello I see you must have seen me coming.""Yes you must have questions for me Grindelwand said."Harry replied with"Yes I wish to discuss some strategies and possibly helping you gain your full potential when you were young".Grindelwand asked back a question"What exactly do you mean about making me young again?" Harry replied with"I'm thinking of starting a project it's gonna be called Project Young it's a aging machine you'll have the body of the age you wish with the intelligence you have.The best of both worlds if I say so myself".Grindelwand seemed quite intrigued with the idea and replied with"Well I'll need a new wand it seems the one I have is kinda well it's broken".Harry Expected this answer and responded with"That's not problem I'll have Diggle fit you with a wand that's better than your old one if you want to fit it now or wait it's your decision".Gellert responded with"I think I can wait a bit.Harry let Grundelwans go to sleep in his guest house it was a bunch of rooms connected to eachother Fred and George were sleeping there along with Percy.Grindelwalt left and went to it with Yondel one of Harry's staff.Harry went to talk to Moira about the project and arrived at her throne."Harry I assume you told Gellert about the Project" Moira said.Harry responded With"Yes we need that project to be over quickly and work efficiently.Moira replied with"We arleady have our best brewers at it the project needs a couple ingredients we could find them with access to the Prawe vaults.Harry acknowledged this by saying "I'll find time to go to gringotts I want this to be done quickly".Moira responded to this with"I think in a couple of hours would be good I'll get my serum ready.Harry got out of the room and went to talk with The crew he got them all in the room and finally started talking"I need a animal caretaker and someone who can teach us about animals I'm thinking about getting dragons for the five of us we need a big selection.I think we should be able to pick so I went to the vault and got a dragon book and Henry's diary.He was known to have tons of dragons and well dragons live long but like I said we still need a caretaker or Draco equitem ."Harry learned Latin when he was 7.Luna was very interested in the idea.Neville was hesitant but agreed to do it as long as he had the Draco Equitem with him.Draco was happy about this as his name was dragon in Latin.Hermione Nervously said yes it looked by her biting her lips she didn't want to do it. Harry showed them the book while he read the diary .Apparently The dragons were hidden at durdle dur Harry had read about it in a muggle book and a normal book It was known to be a mythical animals zoo but everyone was to scared to go there because everyone who had tried had had their intestines blown away into the beautiful green sea it was by and Nobody knew how to get in and thought it was fake so overtime everybody forgot about it some people still remembered but still not that much.Harry got ready to visit apparently the diary said right left left right left right up right down Arrows had been drawn on the diary.Harry had also learned only Prawe he realized he would have to get the dragons by himself.Harry read the diary and figured out he could bring other people but the people had to draw blood to prove they were Prawe allies this was so if anyone tried to use a Prawe to get in the enchantments would blast them to their home.If the imo the didn't kill them the spell had made it so that each day you live you lose 2% of your blood .And any medicine you try makes it so that you lose 20% of your blood one time.Harry walked up to the crew and asked them"Have you made your decision? Draco replied with"I would like A Ukrainian Iron Belly".Hermione responded with"Chinese fireball or lion dragon".Luna decided on a Swedish short snout.Neville wanted a Peruvian Vipertooth short but deadly.Harry left to go talk to Moira he needed to find someone before he could get the dragons he arrived at Moira's throne and found her sitting there He walked up to the throne and talked to her"Moira I need a animal caretaker preferably a wizard"Moira responded with"Ah what animal do you need a caretaker for".Harry replied with"Dragons someone who has expertise in that area"."Moira acknowledged that with"Ah charlie should be able to do that I think he's in Romania he's studying dragons right now.He found us he was an extremely great wizard and found our enchantment at a place he was staying we then contacted him and we had a great connection we got him a new wand".Harry replied with"Well he should do the job send him an owl.Get ready we're going to Romania".


	10. The Dragon Riders

Harry and his friends left the Mansion and set a trip to Romania they had apparated and made it to Romania they arrived at Sinai and met charlie"Moira told me you'd be coming welcome come on in"He gestured for them to come in but as he did it he whispered to Harry"thanks"Harry Slowly walked in the cabin confused by charlie's words.Everyone sat down on charlie's crimson red recliners and Charlie began talking"Now you're here Harry and I have some business to attend to if you don't mind.He gestured for Harry to come to his office.Harry entered the office and was immediately asked"Is she alive"Harry was confused."My sister"Charlie said realizing Harry's confusision.Harry replied with"Ah yes she is alive and well she is currently in my mansion if you would like to get her I can arrange for that to happen".Charlie replied with"Yes i would like her to be with me as soon as possible she will not be tainted with Molly and Arthur lies,Oh and thanks for getting rid of Ron That spoiled brat doesn't know a pear from an apple".Charlie finished with"Now let's return back to your friends".They both got up and returned back to The living room.Charlie then began speaking about what they came for"Now about the dragons of course I cannot supply the dragons Moira and I delt with that I can train you with them I need an area and I also need a salary".Harry responded with"How about 60,000 galleons".That might have sounded a lot to anyone but to Harry it was chump change.Charlie was shocked and accepted the proposal.Harry and charlie agreed on sending Ginny (who he had learned was the little girls name)To Eldrid Charlie's girlfriend they had met at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary.Harry and the crew left and went back to the mansion the training was to begin as soon as the dragons were found.They made it back and as soon as they made it back Harry and the crew got ready to go to Durdle Door they were gonna get the dragons Charlie was gonna stay at the mansions Arranging and dealing with the whole Ginny situation they left and went to duffle dor their were way too many muggles so they went back and waited till night Moira called for Harry and Harry's net to her throne."What is it that you would like to tell me Moira"?Harry asked.Moira responded with"It is a process that almost every Prawe has done it is called The Cloder Process you enter a state where Time isn't present you can be in there for 5 years and exit into the real word 10 minutes after you entered or you can be in there for a minute an exit into the real world 200 Years Later.While you're in there you will meet previous Prawes,Other powerful wizards,And maybe even Merlin himself you can allow Others in by a spell that detects your willingness to let other people in so nobody forces you to let them in.Harry responded with"Is it possible to let animals in"Moira responded with"Many Prawes have brought in animal however if you're referring to your dragons the portal that lets you enter changes its size to fit the Prawes liking so we would have to let them enter in the courtyard". Harry had only one question left"Does it age your body physically".Moira responded with"It does as well as mentally their is a process that can let you keep your age but with you're age I suggest letting it age you as you'll likely be in their for about 5 years that way when people see you you will be a mature young man and not a 11 year old.Harry and Moira talked deeply about it and agreed on him entering tonight and if charlie came they could learn about the dragons and ride them when they came out Charlie agreed and took the aging process it had to be taken atleast an hour before Harry got everyone ready and went to Durdle Door they got all the dragons and entered nobody was there except three muggles he cast obliviate on them and sent them to a pub he then opened the door and everyone entered the dragons were alive and well they were taking care by a spell that would regularly set off a chain reaction The would feed them all they picked up each dragon charlie rode them and apparated to the mansions courtyard they got them all back in 2 hours then they apparated to the courtyard they set a barrier before so the dragons couldn't run loose they then got ready to enter the portal they went to Moira and then told her they were going she set the portals mechanics from outside and then they entered the portal expecting to exit an hour after they entered but little did they know it would be way longer than that


	11. Poll

Should I make a story if so on what

And second question I have the ships planned out except Harry's all bets are on execpt Luna and Hermione or anyone that's dead


	12. The Pod Escape

"It is time" said Merlin draco raced harry to the door they had been learning from merlin how to control the elements! they were Tintins people with the power to to control all the elements Neville was learning herbology from Helga hufflepuff and John smiplih.He was able to grow anything in a second Hermione was a Metamorphagus able to change her body into anything,and Luna was a breit a master potions maker able to make anything you could imagine.Draco quickly called his big ,beautiful,blue Dragon and beat Harry to the door.Harry was a fast rider but dracos dragon was always gonna be faster.Harry got off his dragon and went to go get Luna Draco and him had worked a system.Harry gets Luna,Draco gets Neville and they all went together to get Hermione.Then they walked back to The Sand room where they'd learn to become a team.Charlie was waiting for them there .They were given an assignment and after the first. weeks had to finish it without Merlin, Charlie,Harrison.After the first 2 weeks Merlin and Harrison were watching they were graded and talked with Merlin and Henry.They worked out strategies and tactics.After 2 years they could take out Merlin and Henry at their prime.Harry got Luna an they meet up they made it to the sand room and battled 2 merlins(with a cloning machine) Without breathing a single breathe they then left the sand room and went to the Pod room for it was time for them to leave they rounded up the dragons and Harry, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Draco ,and Charlie were ready and finally entered the pod they all left. --They all exited the portal and we're shocked to find the mansion burned to ashes with body's of several Klingz their body's were rotting and they all had a red stripe on their body Harry knew that they were old bodies."What the fuck happened here!" Charlie shouted it was what everybody was thinking."Is that Ito"said Neville"I can bring him back said Luna but I need a Roses eye and two of you and Hermione to help me".Luna said.Neville summoned the roses eye Harry and Draco were there to do what was needed and Hermione was right there helping Luna every step of the way.Luna told Harry and Draco to help her hold the Portal.Out of nowhere A green gigantic portal opened up and all the dead bodies souls came out."Harry Moms gone insane she's joined Voldedick and resurrected him you've gotta stop here and save us come to the underworld also make sure to-"His words were cut off by the portal cutting off.Charlie started screaming"GINNY ELDRID! Harry you gotta help me find them AGHHHHH"Harry told charlie chill we'll find them."We need to go the ministry I can metamorph you it's an ability of mine you have to stay close though".Draco countered with"Or we can take it by force!Neville suggested "How About we do both.We can split in to two teams Hermione and I will lead the Inside job and Draco, and Harry will attack.Luna can help charlie with a All seeing potion and they'll find Ginny and Eldrid and I'll provide Luna with anything she needs".Everyone Agreed with this.Everyone apparated and Neville and Hermione changed.They arrived at the Minestry and Harry saw a woman with a name tag that said **Delores Umbridge.**Harry asked"What date is it"The woman laughed and replied with"Oh it's May 34 1996"Harry was shocked it had been 5 years since they left Delores then said"And you're supposed to call me mam"She shot a simple fire spell.Harry Reflected it at her and sent a crucio at her.He felt death was too simple she seemed arrogant.He wanted her to suffer.He let Draco capture her and they made their way to the departments killing all the people blooding the rooms

** Meanwhile in Another Place**

Charlie couldn't Wait to find Ginny and Eldrid,Luna was making the potion.She finished up the potion adding the frogs leg.She immediately got a hit in Uganda. Charlie wanted to go,but was persuaded by Alina to wait until Harry Came Back.

**Back To Harry And Draco**

Harry and Draco made Their way to the department where Hermione and Neville They talked and Neville confirmed"Our mission was bad we didn't learn anything we just slaughtered him poor basterds didn't have any good knowledge".They made their way back to the burned mansion needing a place to live.Harry knew of another mansion on an island in th gold of Mexico in the USA.They all agreed to go there and stop on the way to get Ginny and Eldrid. They set out on a trip,glamoured themselves and went to diagon alley.They were hoping to get to gringotts but The crew saw a barrier around gringotts Harry saw the surroundings and entered the bank.He saw many goblins sitting around watching tv and a lot of them with unfimilliar devices that looked Futuristic"He's alive!"Shouted one of the Elvs.Everyone stared at Harry and Griphooj came out"Master you must be informed of everything while you have been gone and must inform us where you were.They all entered a private room and during the night filled each other up with details Harry was all caught up with the heats he couldn't believe he was gone that long.Harry got A couple stuff and They Apparated to his place in the states.They agreed everyone was tired and would go to Ginny and Eldrid tommorow.Harry and everybody went to sleep.Tommorow he was going to Africa For not just 1 reason but 2

**Quick question should I make a History book of what happened while Harry was gone review to answer **


	13. Bad news

This story is cancelled I might revive it but slim chances and if I were to I would definitely rewrite it has too much plot holes and what not I'm writing a inheritance Cycle fanfic


End file.
